It is common in numerous industries to use various methods to approximate sine (sin) and/or cosine (cos) wave signals from an existing or generated input signal. Such signal approximation is used for data and voice communications, including audio and visual communications in the telecommunications and entertainment industries. Other uses may include providing signals for testing equipment for development and manufacturing of electronic components, or for troubleshooting defective electronic components.
Various implementations of sin-cos wave signal approximation have been previously implemented to varying degrees of precision and efficiency. A common method is to provide a very large lookup table of pre-calculated (sin-cos) values, where the accuracy of the approximation is dependent upon the size of the table (i.e. the number of pre-calculated values.) Traditionally the size of the lookup table is approximately 2level of accuracy, resulting in exponentially larger tables to increase the accuracy.